


Mamma Mia

by Starscreamisbae



Series: Fics with song titles [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: I've been cheated by you since I don't know whenSo I've made up mind it must come to an end - ABBA Mamma Mia
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Fics with song titles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216598
Kudos: 7





	Mamma Mia

Megatron and Starscream’s relationship was complicated to say the least. Megatron would beat the seeker and Starscream would leave for a while. But he came back, he always did. They had gotten together and broken up more times than any decepticon cared to count. Except for maybe Soundwave because as an intelligence officer he felt it was his job to know even the mundane trivial matters.

Today was one of those instances after one of Starscream’s failures the furious warlord would beat him and tell him it was the last time he would fail him. Everyone knew this wasn’t the case though even Megatron.

Then Starscream would storm or limp- depending on how badly he was hurt- out of the command center claiming he wouldn’t come back. Once again everyone knew he would. 

It was kind of sad if you thought about it, of course no one did though. Starscream was a terrible person but he still didn’t deserve the rough treatment from their leader. 

Megatron had cheated on him many times in the past as well. He would sometimes sleep with Soundwave or one of the other seekers.

They would always get back together though. If they weren’t together Starscream would have probably been deactivated long ago. The fact that Starscream was good in berth was the string that his miserable life was held onto.

Megatron had once even convinced (forced) Starscream to mate with him in order to conceive an heir to the Decepticon empire. He had told him if he didn’t he would go back on The List.

Not wanting to end up being tortured by the DJD, Starscream agreed to carry his offspring.

Where this sparkling was now not many knew. His name was Misfire. His carriage had been a secret and he paid off the medic to tell Megatron that he was unable to carry sparklings. Being that seekers had cockpits he was able to hide the child until one day he left him somewhere far away from their base.

Currently though they were on one of their hiatuses. 

Soundwave knew though that they would make up soon.


End file.
